Aprendiendo a ser una persona (Dipper x Pacifica)
by Mr. Universe246
Summary: Han pasado ya un año desde que Dipper no ha vuelto a Gravity Falls, durante un año sin ver a su tío ni a los buenos amigos que había hecho allí, ahora que por fin volvía y con la edad de 13 años, estaba listo para iniciar otra gran aventura en aquel pueblo pero ocurrirá algo que va a hacer que según para él, arruino sus planes para las vacaciones, su peor enemiga ha vuelto,Pacifica
1. Un año después

Un año después.

\- Será fantástico volver a ver al tío Stan de vuelta, y volver a Gravity Falls será mucho más genial ¿Será que todavía habrá misterios en ese lugar? - preguntó el muy motivado Dipper, lo que más esperaba era volver a Gravity Falls, un lugar que cambió toda su vida técnicamente,desde lo sentimental hasta la motivación de mejorar como persona,tanto cosas malas como buenas le ocurrieron durante su primera estadía en aquel raro pueblo, pero con todo esas cosas horribles que le han sucedido, pudo superarlo y se transformaron en lindos recuerdos que durarán para toda la vida.

\- Awww, ¡Va a ser fantástico volver a ese lugar! ¿no lo crees Pato? - al parecer Mabel se había llevado a Pato consigo para su casa después que el verano pasado terminó, ella pasó todo el año en la escuela hablando de como había pasado las vacaciones de verano en La Cabaña del Misterio, cada vez que se la oía hablar a Mabel en la escuela era por eso y solo eso, también habló de los novios que tuvo en aquel verano, no se salteó a nadie, los nombró a todos y a cada uno de ellos, desde el novio zombie, hasta su novio el obsesionado por las marionetas, lo curioso fue que las amigas que tiene Mabel en esa escuela le creían lo que ella decía.

En cambio a Dipper, que siempre se lo veía al lado de Mabel, prefería reservarse los comentarios acerca de como pasó sus vacaciones de verano, por qué si bien el tuvo varios recuerdos horribles, sobre el demonio Bill, la secta del Ojo Cerrado y toda la historia sobre Ford y Stan prefería quedárselas para el solo, si le preguntabas como le fue en las vacaciones el te contestaba con un simple '' _eh... la he pasado bien_ '' o '' _ahora no quisiera hablar de ello, más tarde ¿sí?_ '' y no hablaba con el quién le hizo la pregunta por toda la tarde. Pero cuando se le hablaba de temas como '' _¿Y tuviste tu amor de verano?_ '' el se ponía bastante incómodo o molesto, en lo primero en lo que él pensaba era en Wendy, ya la había superado, pero el pensar en ella primero cuando se le hacía ese tipo de preguntas era completamente inevitable y se quedaba callado para no pensar en ella o en su nombre, pero no es por detestar u odiar a Wendy, sino porque solo pensar en ella ya le daba mucho sufrimiento y sentimiento de rechazo, pero insisto, él no la odiaba. Por eso el prefería evitar a toda costa que le preguntaran eso, y si lo hacían el solo los ignoraba y se iba hacia otros lugares. Pero ahora podría relajarse todo el tiempo del verano sin presiones ni nada por el estilo, podía hacer todo tipo de cosas ahora sus vacaciones habían comenzado, como navegar con Soos hacia cualquier parte con el carrito de golf, o tratar de ganarle a Wendy en un videojuego llamado ''Avenues of Rage'' en los que ambos se habían unido para jugarlo y eso haría que una rama de amistad creciera entre ellos dos sin la necesidad de llegar a algo romántico, lo que hacía bien a Dipper con solo pensarlo.

Apenas el autobús frenó para realizar la parada a Gravity Falls, los gemelos Pines se pararon de inmediato y caminaron rápido hacia la salida del bus para poder salir, ellos estaban emocionados de poder ver a sus dos tíos de vuelta y eso era bastante bueno, iban a poder estar de vuelta a las viejas andanzas con Stan y podrían aprender cosas interesantes con Ford y sus memorias, salieron y el sol resplandeciente les dio en la cara a ambos lo que les dificultaba ver con facilidad, había un tiempo bastante soleado pero por el fango que había por la zona daba la impresión de que había llovido hace poco tiempo, el ambiente húmedo se sentía por el lugar y el calor que hacía era terriblemente fuerte pero apenas los hermanos se adentraron al bosque se estaba reduciendo la temperatura gracias a los árboles lo cual los relajaban mucho porque el calor era insoportable. Y ahí estaba...era la vieja pero aún estable y divertida Cabaña del Misterio y los gemelos se percataron de que había sido remodelado de abajo para arriba, pero seguía siendo una cabaña, en primer lugar cambiaron el cartel de arriba del lugar agregando una frase debajo de ''MYSTERY SHACK'' poniendo ahora ''MYSTERY SHACK'' ''Ahora con más barbas de duende'' , cosa que sonó bastante extraño para ellos dos ¿De donde conseguiría el tío Stan eso? luego vieron que pusieron algunos ''efectos especiales'' a la cabaña, dándole el aspecto de una cabaña maldita con maderas llenas de moho o poniendo pequeñas luces rojas en las zonas rotas de las maderas para dar la impresión de que había un monstruo adentro lo que le daba un aspecto tenebroso.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Han venido! - se oyó un grito adentro de la cabaña, y en efecto era el tío Stan, con una sonrisa salió de la puerta y se acercó corriendo hacia los chicos, pero poniendo un pie en un lugar donde no debía se dio un terrible tropezón y se cayó en un charco.

\- ¡Tío Stan! - gritaron asustados los chicos, se acercan a él y levantando sus dos brazos logran hacer que se levante, estaba con la cara cubierta de barro y ni hablar de su camisa que pasó de ser un color celeste a un color marrón entero.

\- ¡Estoy bien chicos,no se preocupen! - dijo Stan sacándose el barro de sus anteojos y queriendo sacar lo que tenía de barro por todo su cuerpo - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela chicos?

\- ¡Nos fue bastante bien tío Stan! - Contestó Mabel con el mismo optimismo de siempre, Dipper solo se limitaba a ver y escuchar a Mabel hablar sobre como le fue en el verano.

\- ¿Y tu Dipper? ¿Qué cuentas de tu verano?- preguntó Stan para que Dipper se una a la conversación.

\- Ah, em... a mi me fue bien, nada interesante que contar en la escuela, solo fueron exámenes,exámenes y más exámenes en este año lo que me complicó mucho. Pero aún así pude hacerlos todos y ahora puedo estar en paz y pasar las mejores vacaciones aquí.

\- ¡Así se habla muchacho! Muy bien ¿Qué quieren hacer primero?

\- ¡Vamos a comer en una cafetería! Pero primero quiero volver a entrar a la cabaña ¡Quiero ver en cuanto ha mejorado! - dijo Mabel muy contenta.

\- Sí, me gustaría saber si que tan verdaderas son esas barbas de duende que tu dices tío Stan. - dijo Dipper riéndose al terminar esa frase.

\- De hecho, esas barbas de duende son cabellos de pony que Soos me los consiguió- dijo Stan acercándose a Dipper.

\- ¿En serio? - Dipper empieza a reír - No has cambiado en nada tío Stan,cuéntame ¿Sigue habiendo misterios aquí?

\- Creo que no, desde que Bill ha sido derrotado, no he visto ninguna cosa rara por aquí, pero se siguen oyendo rumores.

\- ¿Rumores? ¿De qué?

\- Ah, no sé, se dice que se siguen viendo apariciones raras aquí, como un grupo de duendes caminando por las calles a la medianoche, o como que se ven luces extrañas a horas de la madrugada por los bosques, pero eso es todo lo que he oído al respecto, y eso que pasó solo un año...

\- Entonces solo pasó eso... parece que las cosas raras que pasan en este lugar ahora suceden con menos frecuencia - le dijo a Mabel.

\- Ohh, que mal, no habrá más cosas divertidas aquí - dijo Mabel afligida- ¡Pero por lo menos podremos nadar! Ya tengo mi propio traje de playa y todo, y Dipper ha traído el suyo también.

\- ¡Mabel! ¡Baja eso! No necesitas mostrarle esto a todo el mundo - le quita su traje de playa a Mabel,luego muy para la desgracia de Dipper, aparece Wendy.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Por fin han vuelto! - dijo Wendy corriendo hacia ellos y dándoles un fuerte abrazo a ellos dos, Dipper no sabía como sentirse, si hubiera sido el mismo Dipper desde hace un año no hubiera olvidado ese abrazo hasta la noche, pero el de ahora sentía en su interior una chispa de amor de vuelta hacia Wendy, pero el amor que le sentía era sumamente imposible para ambos,así que no sintió más que que los pelos se le erizaban y una sensación de mariposas...no volando, sino estando quietas en su estómago.

\- ¿Y tú Dipper? ¿Tú como estás?- preguntó Wendy al notar que a Dipper se lo veía un poco callado, ella no lo veía de otra forma después de que él se le confesara, ella lo veía de igual manera que siempre, no de lo que contrariamente pensaba Dipper que pensaba que Wendy ahora lo miraba raro.

\- Eh... bueno...yo... estoy bien...creo. - tartamudeó Dipper.

\- ¿En serio? No te ves tan bien que digamos... -mira a todos lados y saca de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate- Toma, para ti, compártelo con Mabel, bienvenido de vuelta Dipper -le sonríe y se va a la cabaña-

Terminando de empacar todas sus cosas de sus maletines, Dipper y Mabel se pusieron a ordenar sus habitaciones, apenas terminando Dipper le obsequia una parte de la barra de chocolate que le dio Wendy a Mabel, ambos gemelos estaban en sus respectivas camas saboreando el delicioso chocolate. Luego de terminar su golosina ambos gemelos se pusieron a hablar sobre que iban a hacer primero en estas vacaciones, si ir con Soos al parque de diversiones, si ir a comer en algún lugar con Stan, o pasar un día jugando videojuegos con Wendy, Dipper optaba más por todas las opciones que daba Mabel, pero lo que él más quería era pasar un día con su tío Stan y Ford tranquilos.

\- Por cierto Mabel ¿En donde esta el tío Ford? Se supone que él haya venido a recibirnos hoy.

\- El tío Stan dijo que él se fue a conseguir unos papeles para que el pueda escribir algo, creo que dijo algo sobre que el tío Ford iba a escribir un libro o algo así, no hice mucho caso a lo que me decía el tío Stan.

\- Ya veo... bueno, solo queda esperarlo... -se levanta bruscamente- ¡¿UN LIBRO?! el tío Stan no me dijo nada de que Ford haría un libro.

Después de un largo rato, fueron afuera para poder explorar un poco el bosque de cerca, por fortuna estaba Soos para poder acompañarlos, pararon en una enorme colina que daba una gran vista de todo el pueblo.

\- ¡Esto es genial! Ya me acuerdo haber estado en este lugar - dijo Dipper contento porque ese lugar era donde el siempre se sentaba con Mabel después de terminar una aventura de las muchas que tuvieron en aquel verano pasado, incluso después de destruir a Bill logró sentarse por ahí. Después de ver el pueblo durante un rato, su cara de felicidad cambió a una de odio y asco, oh sí... eran los Noroeste, aprovechando de la destrucción del pueblo, demolieron las casas que estaban casi destruidas dejando a un vecindario sin hogar y expandieron su mansión a unos kilómetros más para poner una cancha de tenis (que ya tenían 3 por cierto) y un restaurante exclusivo para la familia, y tenía más de 40 chefs trabajando en ese lugar.

\- Esos desgraciados...- refunfuño Dipper- ¡Es increíble que Bill haya destruido todo el pueblo pero no le haya hecho ningún daño a la mansión de esos malditos!

\- Cálmate amiguito, sí pudieron haber expandido el lugar y puede que los señor y señora Noroeste no hayan cambiado en nada después de lo ocurrido hace un año ¡Pero mírale el lado positivo! Al menos no han puesto ni siquiera ningún pie por aquí. - dijo Soos queriendo que Dipper se calmara un poco.

\- Espero que nunca lo hagan, desprecio totalmente a esa familia.

\- Pero Dipper ¿Qué me dices de Paci...?- preguntó Mabel

\- A toda esa familia... -dijo Dipper furioso.

\- Pero creía que te empezaba a agradar Pacifica después del ataque de ese leñador fantasma ¿No te acuerdas?

\- Sí, pero ella no va a cambiar, seamos honestos Mabel, ella es una niña mimada y muy testaruda, dudo que haya un día en que ella sienta algo de humanidad por alguien más que consigo misma, ella va a ser igual que sus padres, va a crecer, va a tener un esposo igual de rico y mimado que ella y van a convertirse en otra generación más de la misma familia opresora, deshumanizada y despreciable que siempre fueron.

Soos y Mabel quedaron callados después de eso, al parecer Dipper les seguía teniendo el mismo odio que siempre y no quería volver a verlos, mucho menos a Pacifica que era la que a él más le fastidiaba, pero por algo será ¿no creen? Se lo veía tan contento cuando ellos dos empezaron a jugar en la mansión después de liberar al espíritu de ese humilde leñador, algo habrá hecho enojar mucho a Dipper para que se comporte de esa manera con ella. Para poder calmarlo, Mabel le dio una bolsa de frituras que ella se compró, era la única forma de poder calmarlo de esa furia que estaba sintiendo, un regalo por parte de su hermana.

\- *sonríe* Gracias Mabel.

\- Espero que no pienses en esa mansión todas las vacaciones porque sino la vas a pasar amargado todo el verano *se empieza a reír*

\- Je je, sí, espero no tener que ver a esa odiosa familia '' _Oh mirenme, soy el señor Noroeste, tu no puedes usar esa cuchara porque yo lo digo y tengo el bigote muy bien peinado, te ordeno que lo mires._ ''

Mabel y Dipper empezaron a reírse mucho después de eso, luego de imitar a los Noroeste por un buen rato, fueron a la cabaña para poder almorzar, durante el camino Dipper, que todavía se seguía riendo por las imitaciones, se sentía cansado, el viaje fue bastante agotador para el, Mabel se la veía energética como siempre, se estaba preguntando como lo hacía, el tenía calambres en todos lados y apenas podía levantar los brazos, fue un viaje de 17 horas de la terminal de su pueblo hacia Gravity Falls, obviamente Mabel debería sentirse cansada por lo menos un poco, pero no, se la veía bastante contenta y con energías para todo un día, hasta 3 días si fuera necesario. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ocurrió la buena noticia, Ford había regresado de conseguir los papeles para poder escribir su libro, apenas vio a los chicos sonrío.

\- ¡Hola chicos!

\- ¡Tío Ford! - gritaron los hermanos y corrieron hacia Ford para abrazarlo.

\- Muchachos... ¿como están? ¿la han pasado bien en la escuela?

\- ¡SÍ! - dijeron los dos hermanos.

\- Yo la pasé bien tío Ford pero ¿¡Cómo es eso de que vas a hacer un libro!? Por lo menos me hubieras esperado para que yo te pueda ayudar. - dijo Dipper riéndose

\- *se empieza a reír* No te preocupes chico, ni siquiera he empezado, cuando las cosas se me acomoden podré empezar.

\- Ok, estaré esperando tío.

Durante todas esas risas que había en la cabaña, alguien iba a venir a la cabaña para dar un regalo de bienvenida, ese alguien va a venir no por toda la familia sino por alguien en particular, pero eso será para el capítulo que viene. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

\- Este lugar no parece haber cambiado en nada...


	2. El reencuentro de viejos rivales

\- Este lugar esta igual de sucio y polvoroso como siempre, calma, solo no toques nada, déjale el regalo y te vas corriendo de aquí antes de que se enteren, va a ser fácil. - dijo susurrante esa voz que venía caminando rápido a la cabaña, no parecía querer entrar, solo dejar algo en la puerta y huir, el regalo parecía ser algo simple, estaba en una canasta cubierta de un bonito moño morado, cualquiera pensaría que dentro de ella habría comida, pero no... Ésa era la excepción a de lo que contenía, era una carta, algo exagerado considerando que traía un cesto para una carta.

Cuando Dipper y Mabel recibían con todo cariño al tío Ford, se oyó el sonido del timbre, Dipper fue el primero en querer abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo no había nadie, solo encontró un cesto bastante elegante en la entrada de la puerta. Le pareció extraño, ya que si recibían correo era porque Stan debía algunas deudas y eso era un problema, pero el cesto era algo muy raro, en especial porque decía ''para Dipper Pines'', Dipper estaba bastante extrañado por lo que estaba viendo, al principio creyó que era un correo por parte de sus padres, pero normalmente no suele recibirlos, menos apenas llegando al pueblo.

\- ¿Quién era Dipper? - preguntó Mabel curiosa.

\- No era nadie, solo alguien dejó un cesto aquí, me pregunto si habrá comida aquí... aunque está algo liviana, no creo que la haya.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Ábrelo. - le dijo Stan con el mismo nivel de curiosidad que Mabel.

\- Ok ok, esperen... - dijo Dipper, dicho esto, abre el moño del cesto y mira en su interior.- Es una carta...

\- ¿Una carta? ¿Para ti? Awww Dipper, no sabía que tenías novia. - dijo Mabel y se empezó a reír.

\- ¡No es eso! Ni siquiera sé de donde proviene esto, vamos a ver, voy a leerla. *Se aclara la garganta* '' Tenemos que vernos dentro de dos horas cerca del bosque del que estás, no hace falta que traigas a tu hermana, solo tengo que verte a ti, bienvenido de vuelta al pueblo. Firma...''

\- ¿De quién es la firma?

Y Dipper sin decir una sola palabra empezó a romper a pedazos la carta y le dio el cesto a Soos.

\- ...Toma, al fin tienes algo para guardar tu comida Soos.

\- ¡Wow! Gracias amiguito, con esto voy a poder almorzar por aquí.

Dipper se fue a su habitación y se acostó, Mabel apareció un poco preocupada por él.

\- Dipper ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Era ella Mabel! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Ella en serio pensó que voy a ir.

\- Oh Dipper... ¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a ser?

\- Y obviamente no pensaré en ir, no caeré en uno de sus juegos, es increíble que tenga que empezar mis vacaciones de esta manera, no, que lo olvide, no pienso ir.

\- ¿Por qué no? Recuerdo que la última vez que estuvieron juntos estaban tan felices entre ustedes dos, ¿Por qué la odias tan de repente?

\- ...No voy a decírtelo, no sé cómo.

\- ¡Oye, recuerda que estás hablando con tu gemela! ¡Puedo saber fácilmente que es lo que te sucede pronto así que dímelo ahora antes de que yo lo sepa! - dijo Mabel enojada pero con el tono más tierno con el que pudo haber hablado.

\- No te lo voy a decir Mabel, además, hay miles y miles de cosas que no sabes sobre mí, las otras cosas que seguro habrás sabido podría ser a que seguro te habrás escabullido en mi habitación y revisado mis cosas, no tiene nada que ver con ser gemelos.

\- ...Lo siento Dipper - dijo Mabel un poco deprimida a la forma en la que Dipper la había contestado.

\- Oye... perdóname, no quise hablarte de esa manera, lo siento. - contestó Dipper arrepentido. - es que siento que ella me está tomando del pelo al mandarme esta carta.

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que te hizo? Si me lo dices tal vez te llegue a apoyar, no te va a hacer bien guardarte todo para ti.

\- ...No Mabel, agradezco que quieras ayudarme, en serio, pero yo tengo que guardarme mis propios secretos.

\- Está bien Dipper, solo por esta vez no me voy a entrometer, pero solo por esta, si este es un asunto en la que la doctora del amor *se apunta a ella misma* sabe de esta situación solo llámame y acudiré corriendo.

\- ¿¡Qué amor!? ¿¡Y ahora de qué estás hablando!? - dijo Dipper como si lo hubieran insultado a la cara.

\- Oye, que solo estaba bromeando *se enfada* ¡Muy bien! ¡Si te vas a poner así de histérico todo el día, mejor ni te hablaré por hoy! ¡Santo Cielo! - dicho esto Mabel se fue molesta de la habitación.

\- ...Dios, ni siquiera nos hemos visto y ya me arruinó el primer día de vacaciones, supongo que no tengo más opción que ir a verla. - dijo Dipper refunfuñando, pero no tenía opción, tenía que ir si quería que Pacifica lo dejara en paz.

Luego, apareció Stanford para pedirle explicaciones a Dipper sobre porque gritaba con Mabel.

\- Hey muchacho ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué Mabel se fue de esa forma de la cabaña? ¿Acaso peleaste con ella?

\- No tío Ford, es que... tengo que ir a un sitio.

\- ¿A cuál? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

\- Si es mandarme lejos de la mansión de los Noroeste, entonces sí podrías ayudarme.

\- Ah, ya veo ¿Tienes problemas con ellos?

\- Con toda la familia si te soy honesto tío Ford, pero particularmente con la hija de esa familia.

\- ¿Tienes problema con una niña? ...Vaya, Dipper, es el primer año que pasó contigo y ya te tengo que estar dando consejos amorosos.

\- ¡No es eso tío Ford! Es que esta niña, no me deja en paz y he estado pensando en ella durante el tiempo que llevo a... ESPERA ESPERA, NO QUISE DECIR ESO, NO MALINTERPRETES LO QUE DIJE...

\- Ya ya Dipper, cálmate un poco, entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, las chicas también cuando tenía tu edad eran todo un desafío para mí.

\- ¡Que no es eso! ¡Es que ella me ha pedido que vaya al bosque que está cerca de la ciudad para pedirme algo y no sé que es y no tengo más opción que ir y ver qué es lo que quiere!- gritó Dipper desahogándose un poco al soltar ese breve pero descriptivo problema.

\- Vaya...entonces eso es lo que pasa, mejor debes ir a verlo tú mismo.

\- Ah ¡Tu también tío! ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo quiere que vaya a verla!?

\- Debe ser por elección natural Dipper, no debes hacerte problema e ir a ver que quiere de ti, tal vez con eso te deje en paz, jamás he oído sobre un niño se haga tantos problemas por una mujer y se enfade bastante por eso.

\- ...Está bien tío, voy a ir, pero si me llega a humillar o algo tú vas a tener la culpa de eso.

\- Tú tranquilízate Dipper, dudo que ella pueda hacerte algo malo.

\- ¿Al menos conoces a los Noroeste tío Ford?

\- De hecho no...

\- Bueno, yo solo te diré que son muy despreciables, cuando los conozcas no me estarías diciendo que vaya a verla, ahora me voy a verla, pero solo por esta vez, nada más.

\- Muy bien, tú haz lo que creas correcto.

\- Ok, nos vemos más tarde tío Ford.

\- Adiós Dipper. -Dipper se va por la puerta, dejando a Ford sentado en la cama de Mabel- Vaya...me va a costar mucho entender a estos jóvenes de ahora.

Dipper estaba bajando por las escaleras, pensando en Pacifica con odio, porque él creía que ese cambio que ella había hecho en aquel día en la mansión solo fue temporal y volvió a ser la misma de siempre, pero para fortuna y para darle motivación a ir hacia donde Pacifica, Wendy se le cruzó en el camino, ella se percató perfectamente de que a Dipper le pasaba algo con aquella mirada que él tenía, así que ella se agachó y decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

\- ¿Dipper?

\- ¡Ah! -estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que Wendy lo asustó- Ah, hola Wendy ¿Qué cuentas?

\- ¿Te sucede algo, amiguito?

\- No, nada, no me pasa nada.

\- Esa cara me dice lo contrario, algo te sucede.

\- _''Es buena viendo expresiones faciales.''_ Pensó Dipper, Wendy es una mujer bastante observadora, y que esperaban, era hija de un bravo leñador, una vez Wendy había dicho que ella había practicado en mejorar durante cuatro años su sentido de la vista y de la percepción, así cuando era la hora de cazar comida ella fuera lo suficientemente veloz como para visualizar y atrapar al animal, un relato algo tenebroso, pero bastante informativo sobre ella.

\- Bueno, te lo diré, es que tengo que hacer una cosa que no quiero hacer pero para poder tener paz tengo que ir a ese lugar.

\- Ehhh... ¿Podrías ser más específico? ¿A qué lugar tienes que ir?

\- Voy a ir a ver a Pacifica Noroeste, a aquella despreciable familia tendré que visitarla.

\- Ohhh, va a ser una terrible experiencia amiguito, te apoyo en eso de odiar a esa familia, una vez mi padre me contó que mi abuelo ayudó a la construcción de la mansión de esa familia, pero ocurrió un accidente y a mi abuelo se le rompieron las dos piernas, dejándolo lisiado por siempre, pero los Noroeste en vez de ayudarlo lo despidieron apenas supieron eso, mi familia aquella época era pobre, el empleo del abuelo era lo único que mantenía a toda nuestra familia, te podrás imaginar que pasó después de que lo despidieron... pero supongo que tendrás que ir para ver qué es lo que quiere, supongo que así te dejará en paz.

\- Ah, de acuerdo -exhala con frustración Dipper- Voy a ir.

\- Y si vas, mandales mi mensaje de odio *sonríe* diles que se vayan al demonio.

\- *mira sorprendido* D-de acuerdo... se los diré...- Y Dipper se va cruzando la puerta despidiéndose de Wendy mientras lo hacía.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Gravity Falls, estaba la luz del día perfectamente en el medio del cielo, y se ve que alguien está sentada en la parada de un autobús, pero parecía que esa persona no quería ir a ningún transporte, sino en esperar a una persona en particular, en efecto, esa persona era Pacifica, ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su familia se diera cuenta que ella no estaba en la casa, así que debía hablar lo más que pudiese con Dipper, así que tuvo que tragarse toda esa preocupación a cambio de volver a verlo. Después de un largo rato Dipper apareció, se lo veía que estaba viniendo a la lejanía de aquel lugar, Pacifica se sentía emocionada por dentro con volver a verlo, también pensó que Dipper estaría igual de emocionado, desafortunadamente esto último no era cierto, él lo que quería era un intercambio rápido de palabras y luego irse. Pero Dipper no quería parecer alguien grosero, ni siquiera delante de los Noroeste, así que iba a quedarse hasta que el tiempo lo dicte. Luego Pacifica se dio cuenta de que Dipper estaba viniendo y se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa pero a la vez se alivió mucho al saber que iba a regresar a su casa sin meterse en problemas, pero Dipper sentía todo lo contrario, se le hacía horrible la idea de tener que ver de vuelta a Pacifica, pero para poder estar calmado tenía que ir a visitarla, decirse un par de cosas y luego irse, luego de estar pensativo por un rato, se tropieza con una piedra y se cae sobre la colina que estaba al lado de la parada y empieza a rodar cuesta abajo, por fortuna pudo sostenerse y se logró levantarse, luego ve que Pacifica estaba viéndolo a el, Dipper se sienta y espera a que ella diga algo.

\- Hola. -dijo Dipper en un tono bastante seco.

\- ¿Dipper? ¿Eres tú?- dijo Pacifica en tono algo dulce, pero a la vez con seriedad para no quedar como una tonta.

\- Sí, soy yo ¿Qué es lo quieres? - contestó Dipper, al parecer quería ir directamente al punto.

\- Escúchame, necesito tu ayuda una vez más.

\- ¿Ayuda? ¿En qué?

\- Solo pido tu servicio para que puedas investigar algo.

\- ¿Investigar? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ya sabes, cosas de misterio y eso.

De repente a Dipper se le zumban los oídos al escuchar eso ¿Será que todavía había misterios en Gravity Falls sin resolver? De pronto el recuerda esa pequeña conversación que tuvo con Stan, que no importaba que Bill haya sido derrotado por él ¡Seguían habiendo misterios que resolver en aquel pueblo! Estaba sintiendo una extraña sensación, no sabía si sentirse alegre porque todavía hayan misterios en el pueblo o si sentirse realmente preocupado porque si lo que sea que haya visto Pacifica no había desaparecido junto al demoníaco Bill, entonces algo andaba realmente mal, luego Dipper hizo algo que ni él pensaba que iba a hacer, escuchar sobre qué cosa vio Pacifica.

\- ¿Y qué cosa viste precisamente?- pregunto Dipper curioso.

\- Bueno, el problema es este, como todos los problemas en este pueblo, las cosas empezaron por mis padres...

\- Que sorpresa...- dijo Dipper sarcástico.

\- Mandaron a derrumbar una caverna no muy lejos de aquí, según mi padre eso obstruía la entrada del amanecer del sol.

\- Esa caverna debe de ser muy enorme ¿Por qué nunca supe de ella cuando estaba aquí?

\- Porque según escuché, nadie se quiere acercar por allí porque dicen que da mala suerte estar por lo menos 10 kilómetros, y Gravity Falls está a solo 15 kilómetros de allí.

\- ¿Y entonces porque tu padre la quiere destruir?

\- Porque según él, las supersticiones sobre aquella cueva eran realmente ridículas y quiere derrumbarlo para demostrar eso, aunque he oído decir a mis sirvientes de que en ese lugar...hay monstruos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Han dicho algo sobre como lucían?

\- Creo que sí, no recuerdo mucho de esa conversación que ellos tuvieron, solo oí algo sobre que las cosas que salen de esa cueva parecen babosas porque tienen un aspecto bastante asqueroso o algo así.

\- Oh no...Eso es malo -dijo Dipper preocupado por lo que había oído.- Muy bien,te voy a ayudar con ese tema, pero solo por esta vez, tienes suerte de que haya captado mi atención sobre lo que dijiste.

\- Ok, como si me importara que no hubieras querido ir, conozco a varias personas que hubieran aceptado ir a investigar, te llamé a ti primero porque sabía que serías el primer bobo que aceptaría ir a un lugar como ese.

\- ¡Ah, bueno, ve tras aquellos sujetos que de seguro hubieran aceptado hacer el capricho de una niña mimada como tú!

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero ves que eres idiota!? Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque no me gusta la idea de demoler un lugar que supuestamente está maldito.

\- ¡No me llames idiota! *respira un poco y expulsa todo el odio en forma de aire* Bien, te voy a ayudar en esto.

\- Ah, fantástico.

\- Pero con una condición, yo no voy a hacer todo por ti, así que tú me vas a tener que acompañar también.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y yo por qué?

\- Si odias los ideales de tus padres como tú dices, entonces esta es la primera lección de cómo ser una persona normal, hacer las cosas por ti misma. - dijo de forma sabia Dipper descargándose un poco de cómo estaba con Pacifica.

Ella se quedó muda por esto, ella no sabía que contradicción darle a Dipper porque estaba en lo cierto, en aquel punto de su vida y gracias a él, ella no quería ser lo mismo que sus padres, nació en cuna de oro, así que ella no sabía con certeza lo que significaba ser alguien humilde o aunque sea caritativo.

\- Y... ¿A qué día nos vamos? -dijo Pacifica rompiendo aquel silencio atroz.

\- Bien, suponiendo de los días de verano que voy a desperdiciar, va a ser esta noche.- dijo Dipper al vez pensando a qué hora podía ser.- Hasta entonces, no digas nada adónde vas a ir, si es necesario tienes que escapar de tu hogar ¿De acuerdo?

\- ...Está bien, lo voy a hacer.

\- Ok, nos veremos esta noche ¿de acuerdo? Será a las 23:15 horas el momento de la exploración.

\- ¡Pero yo ya estoy durmiendo a esa hora!

\- Tendrás que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio si quieres que esa caverna no se derrumba, esto es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche, si es que hay vida o algo por lo menos paranormal en esa caverna vamos a tener que evitar esa demolición, no vamos a hablar con tu padre porque será inútil así que vamos a detenerlo como sea.

\- ¿Pero cómo quieres detenerlo? Mi padre es alguien bastante duro en seguridad como para querer hacerle algo a él.

\- Otra cosa más que tienes que saber *se da la vuelta para ver a Pacifica* Jamás subestimes a los de segunda clase. Nos vemos hoy a la noche. -dicho esto, Dipper dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Pacifica con varias reflexiones en su cabeza, dejándola en la parada de autobús, luego recordó que ella tenía que regresar a casa, según para ella, cuando estaba con Dipper el sentido del tiempo pasaba volando, una analogía romántica no creen, pero ella lo sentía así pero a la vez no, algo le estaba pasando con Dipper.

Dipper volviendo a la cabaña lo que se puso a hacer era poner su equipo (cosas que estaban en el ático de la cabaña) de explorador para poder explorar aquel lugar, linterna, equipo de escalador y alguna que otra comida también para asegurarse de pasar una noche si era necesario en aquella caverna, empezó a caminar por su habitación a teorizar que era esa extraña caverna, pero sin siquiera una información necesaria para saber de que era, no iba a llegar a ningún lado con esto así que decidió algo loco, conocer la cueva y abstenerse a las consecuencias, cosa algo despreocupada sí pero él no iba a perder tiempo. Luego apareció Mabel, con toda la curiosidad del mundo y se le apareció a Dipper.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pasó algo?- dijo Mabel dando tres preguntas al mismo tiempo.

\- Al parecer me necesita para una investigación en una caverna, no tuve más opción que aceptar a hacer eso solamente por la curiosidad que me dio.

\- Ohhh, así que siguen habiendo misterios en el pueblo ¿Puedo...?

\- Sí puedes ir Mabel. - dijo Dipper como si supiera lo que estaba por decir- Creo que tú harás buena compañía con nosotros dos

\- ¡Gracias Dipper! No te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien.

Y los gemelos Pines empezaron a empacar sus cosas para la gran aventura que nuevamente estaban por vivir y disfrutar ¿Qué cosas le van a preparar a Dipper y Pacifica durante su estancia en aquella tenebrosa cueva? Eso se averiguará en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


	3. El escape de la mansión

Teniendo todo listo para la exploración, Dipper y Mabel guardaron todo su equipo de exploración debajo de sus camas, así cuando sea ya la hora, podrán sacarlas e irse sin problemas, decidieron no contárselo a sus dos tíos para no preocuparles demasiado, en especial a Ford. Durante la noche, más o menos a las ocho, los chicos se preparaban para cenar, el que haría la comida el día de hoy sería Stan, un plato de fideos común que ni siquiera el mismo cocinó, sino que la pidió como una orden en un restaurante, sonaría algo necio, pero era lo mejor que Stan podía hacer ya que él gastó casi todo lo que tenía en las mejoras para la cabaña. Durante la cena Dipper estaba viendo para arriba casi todo el tiempo, para verificar que nadie vaya a la habitación de ellos y encuentre el equipo pero ambos estaban absolutamente tranquilos. Mientras en el otro lado del pueblo, Pacifica estaba también preparándose para la larga expedición hacia la caverna, se vistió algo extravagante, uso un vestido al más puro estilo de Indiana Jones, y ni siquiera llevaba equipo para supervivencia, solo quería lucir bien, pero luego se preguntó ¿Por qué quería lucir bien si solo iba ir con Dipper? Esto apenas se dio cuenta cuando se terminó de vestir, y luego se dio cuenta de algo, que hacia las cosas inconscientemente ¿Acaso ella se vestía para agradarle a Dipper? Ella se sonroja e inmediatamente se pone otro vestido, esta vez era uno ''casual'' que costaba más de 3.400 dólares. Ahora para ella había todo un dilema ¿Cómo ella iba a pasar desapercibida y querer escaparse de sus padres sin que se den cuenta? Ella se quedó pensando por un rato, su primera opción fue escapar por la ventana, pero recordó a las rejas que había mandado el padre a hacer para que ella no vuelva a escaparse de esa manera, detalles se explicarán más adelante, pero ahora vamos a la segunda manera de escape, correr a toda velocidad a la puerta y huyendo como diablo lejos de la mansión, como no se le ocurrían más planes se limitó a hacer esto último, aunque con algunas tácticas más que quedo pensando por ello por un buen rato, faltando 1 hora y 35 minutos para el gran campamento que iban a hacer cerca de aquella misteriosa caverna y Pacifica aún estaba en su habitación pensando que poder hacer para escapar, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, llamar a Mabel desde su celular, ella iba a decirle que la vinieran a buscar porque su padre no la iba a dejar salir. Después de un rato con el celular en silencio, Mabel contesta.

\- ¡De acuerdo! No te preocupes, traeremos el carro para que puedas escapar con nosotros, tu espera.

Luego Mabel corta la llamada y agarra del cuello de la camisa a Dipper y lo lleva a la cocina, con voz baja le grita:

\- ¡Dipper, tenemos que irnos ahora!

\- ¿Por qué? Falta como una hora para salir.

\- ¡Pacifica me contó que dentro de media hora su padre va a cerrar todas las puertas y entradas a la mansión así que hay que correr!

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y por qué no nos lo contó?! Rayos, a esa chica sí que les gusta complicarnos la situación lo peor posible ¿Y ahora como nos vamos sin que se den cuenta?

\- No hay problema, ya le he pedido a Soos las llaves para poder salir de aquí, el también sabe sobre la salida, así que no va a haber lío con él. Te puedo asegurar que Soos nos va a ser de gran ayuda.

\- Muy bien -dijo Dipper, luego se levantó de la silla.- Perdona tío Stan, yo ya no tengo hambre...

\- ¿Seguro Dipper? Mira que no vas a poder comer hasta mañana ¿Podrás aguantarlo?

\- Sí, podré, solo que ya estoy satisfecho con lo que he comido, es todo.

\- Muy bien, si tu lo dices, guardaré esto en el refrigerador entonces ¿Y tú Mabel? ¿Vas a comer?

Pero antes que se diera cuenta, los dos se fueron arriba, Dipper y Mabel empezaron a empacar sus cosas ya y bajaron sus cosas por la ventana para ir adonde estaba el carrito.

\- Rápido, rápido, hay que partir de aquí lo más que podamos. No podemos dejar que Pacifica quede ahí dentro de esa mansión.- Dijo Dipper, en esa situación Mabel arrancó el carrito y pudo acelerar, Stan escuchó el sonido del motor arrancando, y salió rápidamente a la puerta, viendo que los chicos se alejaban.

\- ¡CHICOS! ¡¿ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN A ESTA HORA?!

\- ¡ES PARA UNA BUENA CAUSA TÍO STAN, YA VOLVEREMOS!

\- ¡CHICOS! NO SE VAYAN- gritó Stan- ¡Tendré que ir tras ellos! ¡Soos, prepara mi auto! ¡Tengo que ver hacia donde van!

\- Creo que tengo una idea de hacia donde se dirigen... - dijo Ford.

\- ¿En serio hermano? ¡Entonces dime adonde van

\- He hablado con Dipper hoy, y dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar, creo que una mansión o algo así.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Los Noroeste! ¡ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡Soos! ¡¿Ya tienes el auto?!

\- ¡Listo para poder ser manejado jefe!- gritó Soos.

\- ¡Sube conmigo Ford, los chicos están en un gran peligro!- le dijo Stan bastante preocupado a Ford.

\- ¿Al menos podrías explicarme que tienen de peligrosos esa familia Noroeste de la que tanto hablan?

\- Te lo explicaré todo en el camino ¡Solo ven! - le gritó Stan.

\- ¡De acuerdo! - contestó Ford y dio un gran salto hacia atrás de la camioneta cuando Stan aceleró. Ahora lo que parecía ser un escape calmado y tranquilo terminó siendo algo parecido a una persecución policíaca.

\- Oh no Dipper, tenemos compañía.- dice Mabel mientras ve por detrás.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quienes?

\- ...Es el tío Stan y el tío Ford.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Tendremos que perderlos entonces! Espero que no sepan hacia donde vamos porque si lo saben todo se irá al diablo.

Dicho esto, Dipper se pone más nervioso de lo que estaba y se pone a acelerar el carrito lo más que podía, trataba de acelerar hacia el bosque para poder perderlos entre los árboles.

\- ¡Sujetate Mabel! Porque pasaremos sobre territorio rocoso.- Le advierte a Mabel y los dos bajaron por una colina rocosa, ambos rebotaron casi violentamente sobre el carro pero lograron salir ilesos, dejando en el camino a Stan y a Ford.

\- ¡Ah rayos! Este auto no puede pasar por esos caminos rocosos, supongo que tendremos que ir en pie.

\- ¿Estás seguro Stan? No pareces estar en condiciones de caminar más de 2 kilómetros.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¡Puedo correr a esa distancia y más si es posible!

\- A ver, demuéstramelo, intenta pasar por esas colinas rocosas.

\- No lo sé, se ve demasiado...vertical como para que yo pueda bajarme, vamos a bajar con cuidado, y cuando estemos allá abajo, te voy a demostrar cuanto puedo caminar ¿Apuestas seis dedos?

\- Es una apuesta, si te cansas apenas alcanzamos los 4 kilómetros, tu pierdes.

\- ¡Ja! Acepto ¡Prepárate para comer fango Ford! Voy a echarme a correr como un rayo, ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero - dijo Ford con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban conduciendo a la casa de Pacifica que ya estaban cerca, pero el problema era que estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver adonde iban, así que ellos se guiaban por las luces que se veían a distancia de la mansión.

\- Ya estamos cerca ¿Alguna idea de como entrar Mabel?

\- Mmm... veamos, ¡Oh! ¡Pato nos puede decir que hacer!

\- ...¡Bien! ¡Pregúntale pero rápido! - dijo Dipper siguiéndole el juego a Mabel.

\- Muy bien Pato ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de entrar?- Dijo Mabel pegando la cabeza sobre el moflete de Pato, quién al solo hacer un par de chillidos, como si hablara mentalmente con ella, le dio una idea que no era nada mala.

\- ¡Hay una entrada entre los arbustos del jardín, tal vez si cortamos algunos de ellos podremos entrar a la mansión!

\- ¡Hey, ahora que lo mencionas ahí lo veo! ¡Gracias Pato! - gritó Dipper- Ahora lo primero que hay que hacer Mabel, es entrar entre esos arbustos de los que nos habló Pato y luego ir adentro por alguna de las muchas puertas que hay por aquí, luego buscaremos en todas las habitaciones a Pacifica y si es posible escapando por una ventana solo si es realmente necesario.

\- ¡Oook! ¡Vamos allá! ¡Hay que ir por Pacifica!

\- Pfff... Me interesa más aquella caverna- dijo Dipper en voz baja.

Cuando lograron parar cerca de unos arbustos, ambos se quedaron vigilando la zona, para ver si no había nadie en el camino.

\- Espera, voy a mandar un mensaje a Pacifica. - dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes su número? Dios mío... -dijo Dipper molesto.

\- Ella me lo dio, creo que era cuando supieras cuando ibas a hablarle.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué ella preguntaría eso?

\- No sé, solo ella quería saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué será? Supongo que será para molestarme con sus caprichos.

\- Dipper, no deberías ser tan duro con ella, quién sabe si solo quería hablarte o algo parecido.

\- ¿Ella también te cautivo por su dinero? Mabel, tu no eres así.

\- Y tú tampoco eras así, no eras tan duro con las personas.

\- ...¿Por qué dices eso? Soy bueno con todas las personas que conozco, lo que pasa es que me cuesta que ella me llegue a agradar, ni siquiera veo que eso llegue a pasar algún día.

\- ¿Ves? Ese es tu problema, te cuesta darle una segunda oportunidad a las personas, no importa lo muy mala que sea, tendrías que darle una segunda oportunidad para ver si cambia.

\- Eso no funciona siempre Mabel, cuando conoces a aquella persona no puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes sobre ella? Tú solo la detestas por formar parte de la familia Noroeste, si fuera parte de otra familia...

\- ¡Yo la seguiría odiando!- interrumpió Dipper- Porque ella es una chica bastante odiosa, tú ni siquiera sabes de nada de lo que me pasó con ella, no sé para que discuto de esto contigo.

\- ¿Y que pasó contigo y ella? - preguntó Mabel.

-...

Luego se escucha a alguien salir de la mansión, en efecto, era el despreciable y muy mal hablado Sr. Noroeste junto con un par de guardias.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Es él!- susurró Dipper - Escúchame ahora hermana, en el momento en el que él se distraiga, salimos corriendo a toda prisa hacia la entrada, y si tenemos suerte bloquearla para que no pueda pasar, el objetivo ahora es ir tras Pacifica ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- ...Ok.

Después, ellos se movieron arbusto entre arbusto para acercarse hacia la entrada, pero eso sí, observaban hacia el Sr. Noroeste para que no cometan alguna estupidez y los logre ver, también echaban su mirada hacia los guardias para que ellos no hagan lo mismo.

\- ¡Me siento como si me estuviera fugando de una prisión!- dijo entre risas Mabel.

\- Listo, ya estamos en la entrada, ahora hay que buscarla.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podemos buscarla?

\- Tal vez ir por las ventanas, avísale por tu celular que se apoye sobre una, así podremos buscarla.

\- De acuerdo, solo dame un momento. - Luego Mabel empezó a teclear con su celular para pedirle eso a Pacifica.

''Los estoy viendo desde la ventana, voy a conseguir una linterna para que puedan verme con la luz, ustedes solo traten de que no los vean.'' Fue la respuesta, ambos le hicieron caso y decidieron esperar la señal escondidos.

Mientras tanto, Pacifica estaba en su casa, estaba buscando aquella linterna para así poder captar la atención de los chicos, buscaba por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, luego se fijo en su habitación, no encontró nada cercano para poder iluminar el lugar en donde ella estaba, hasta que por fin encontró uno, una poderosa linterna que podía alcanzar la luz hasta 10 metros, era bastante suficiente como para iluminar todo un salón, iba a servir de ayuda para los chicos. Pero ocurriría un gran problema, cuando estaban en el espionaje uno de los guardias del Sr. Noroeste escuchó un sonido que provenía de unas botas que Mabel tenía, las oyó derrapar cuando ella casi se resbala en un suelo mojado, luego se puso a buscar de donde provino esa zona, sí, el tipo llevaba una linterna pero era una que casi lograba a puntar más de 2 metros de distancia, en otras palabras, no era una linterna de calidad. A Dipper se le heló la sangre al ver a ese guardia estando cerca de él, agarró a Mabel del brazo y le dijo que no hiciera el más mínimo ruido y que esperarían hasta que ese guardia se vaya, y de ahí pasó, justo a Pacifica se le ocurrió apuntarles con la linterna a Dipper y a Mabel, captando la atención de los dos guardias que custodiaban el lugar,luego recibió un mensaje que dictaba: ''Ahora sí ¿Pueden verme?''

\- ¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí!- gritó ese guardia.

\- ¡CORRE MABEL!- gritó Dipper, y ambos se echaron a correr todo lo que podían, ya en ese punto el chico Pines se molestó bastante con Pacifica, el pensaba que ella le estaba tomando del pelo.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Si ella quiere venir! ¡Pues que venga ella sola!

\- ¡No Dipper! ¡Hemos llegado hasta aquí por ella! ¡No vamos a frenarnos ahora!- Dicho esto, Mabel saca su celular, el mensaje de ella decía: ''Espéranos en la entrada de tu casa, estamos en un apuro enorme :O traeremos el carrito, tendrás que saltar en el, buena suerte ;)''

Mientras, Pacifica se da cuenta del terrible error que cometió y se arrepiente mucho de lo sucedido, pero de repente aparece el mensaje de Mabel. Al principio Pacifica no entendía del todo bien el mensaje, pero luego de leerlo varias veces se dio cuenta lo que quiso decir Mabel ¡Ella quería que saltara con el carrito de golf en movimiento! Luego Pacifica sentía un pavor enorme al leer eso ¿Qué conseguiría si iba a hacer eso? Ella se imaginaba las peores cosas posibles si fallaba en tirarse...pero luego pensó por un rato y mandó otro mensaje a Mabel ''Voy a hacer algo mejor que eso, espérame un poco.'' Luego Pacifica por fin decidió bajar y se fue a la enorme cocina que tenía, y ocultándose de los varios cocineros que habían ahí agarró una especie de olla que contenía aceite de oliva dentro y fue corriendo a la entrada.

Mientras, los gemelos Pines seguían corriendo en busca del carrito de golf, resulta ser que el carro quedó afuera pero los guardias cerraron las rejas para que ellos no puedan escapar, quien sabe lo que iban a hacerles a Dipper y a Mabel, pero los gemelos no se rendían, aunque lo muy difícil que parecía la situación ellos buscaban de una manera u otra de escapar de ese lugar con la hija de aquellos desgraciados de aquella familia, a Mabel le llegó un mensaje de Pacifica que decía: ''Vayan de vuelta a la entrada, tengo una idea''

\- ¡Dipper, Dipper! ¡Volvamos a la entrada!

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡No ves que vienen tras nosotros!?

\- Pacifica tiene una idea, tal vez necesitemos su ayuda ahora y tal vez no te agrade pero tenemos que hacerle caso si queremos salir de aquí con vida ¿Me oíste?

\- ...No tenemos opción, bien, vamos a hacerle caso ¿Pero qué tiene planeado hacer?

\- No lo sé, no me dijo nada sobre que iba a hacer solo que vayamos a la entrada y nada más, habrá que rodear la mansión *se detiene y se empieza a reir* ¡Mira, ese arbusto se parece a la cabeza de Stan! ¡Jajaja!

\- ¡MABEL, hay que irnos de aquí! -gritó Dipper- '' _Me pregunto en que cosa estará tramando Pacifica_ ''- se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego, lograron rodear la mansión y fueron corriendo hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Ya esta! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡¿Pero en donde está Pacifica?!- dijo Dipper agitado.

Y cuando los guardias aparecieron tras ellos, Pacifica apareció y con la misma olla y lanzó la olla hacia los guardias, pero no directamente a ellos, los lanzó al suelo e hicieron que ellos se resbalaran hasta caerse y quedar bastante espesos y acto siguiente, Pacifica los golpea a ambos con la olla dejándolos inconscientes por un rato.

\- Sin duda son los peores guardias de seguridad que he visto.- dijo Pacifica, luego fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Dipper y Mabel.

\- Chicos, ¿Están bien?

\- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NOS APUNTASTE CON ESA LINTERNA!? ¡LOS GUARDIAS CASI NOS MATAN! - gritó Dipper molesto.

\- Lo lamento Dipper, es que no me di cuenta que los guardias los estaban buscando, esa no fue mi intención.

\- Dipper, cálmate, ella no quería hacernos esto.- dijo la voz de la razón Mabel. - Que tú estes enojado con ella no significa que ella lo haya hecho a propósito.

\- Ok ok, creo que sí sobre-reaccioné un poco, ahora vamos a enfocarnos en como escapar ahora, ya los guardias bloquearon las puertas.

\- Descuida Dipper, hablas con una de las propietarias de la mansión Noroeste, te voy a decir un secreto, para poder sacar los sistemas de seguridad hace falta una contraseña a base de una frase en clave, acompáñenme.

\- Hasta para explicar como funciona su casa es presumida.- dijo Dipper susurrando.

Se acercaron a la reja principal de la mansión, había una especie de grabador que al parecer si le hablabas una clave desactivaba toda entrada para que sea accesible.

\- Es lo nuevo en seguridad- dijo Pacifica mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

\- Sí, muy bonito ¡Ya di la contraseña! - dijo Dipper bastante impaciente.

\- Muy bien, lo haré *se aclara la garganta* ''F N'. -y los sistemas de seguridad de toda la mansión se desactivaron.

\- ...- Dipper le quedaba mirando con una cara de querer palmearse la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dipper? - dijo Mabel.

\- ...¿Esa...es la contraseña de toooda esta mansión? Créeme que vas a ser el blanco de varios ladrones.

\- Yo no he puesto la contraseña, fue mi padre, es tan egocéntrico que puso eso como las siglas de ''Familia Noroeste''.

\- Ok, gracias por aclararme esa duda, vamos a aquellas cuevas.

\- ¡ALTO! -gritó Mabel antes que Dipper y Pacifica salieran del lugar.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Mabel?

\- ¡No voy a irme de aquí hasta que tú le des una disculpa a Pacifica!

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque si tú sigues siendo un ogro con ella durante todo la exploración con ella! ¡Entonces nunca lograremos llevarnos bien! ¡Tenemos que ser un equipo esta noche! ¡Y si tú no dejas de comportarte como un necio con ella, voy a ser yo la que deje de hacer aventuras contigo!

Dipper se quedó callado en la última oración, por mucho que él detestaba a Pacifica, no podía negarse a su hermana, pues el la quería mucho y no quería que ella se enoje con él. Mabel al notarlo que se puso mal por lo que acabó de decir, prosiguió.

\- Lo sé Dipper, a mi tampoco me gusta tener que pelear contigo, pero es que así son las cosas, no me gusta verte pelear con Pacifica y tampoco me gusta tener que verte enojado todo el día, por eso, por favor te lo suplico ¡Seamos un equipo por esta noche! Solo por esta noche, si quieres salvar esas cuevas ¡Tienes que hacer las paces con Pacifica!

\- *se queda callado por un rato* ...Supongo...que tienes razón Mabel, lo voy a intentar *la mira a Pacifica* ...Bien, solo por esta vez, seremos socios.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora ustedes dos dense un estrecho de manos y mírense como amigos y compañeros.

Dipper lo tenía que hacer, no le quedaba de otra, al poco rato de que miraba a Pacifica, finalmente decidió estrechar su mano con ella.

\- Mabel tiene razón, si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien, seremos compañeros en esta aventura, más te vale ayudarnos en la cueva ¿De acuerdo?

\- '' _...¿Me está agarrando de la mano?_ ''- Pensó Pacifica en ese momento y se sonroja.-... O-obviamente voy a ayudar en esto ¿Quién te piensas que soy?

\- ...No te gustará saber lo que pienso de ti.

\- ¿¡Eh!?

Luego los tres deciden subir al carrito de golf, y arrancan el auto, su siguiente destino son las misteriosas cavernas que estaban a 8 kilómetros de ahí, iban a dar un viaje un poco largo pero valdría la pena. Apenas los chicos se fueron llegaron Ford y Stan, tanto el segundo como el primero estaban cansados de la caminata.

\- Ah...ah...ahí van.- decía Stan bastante cansado y agitado.

\- Hermano, mira ahí, hay un autobús, vamos antes de que se vaya.

\- M...M...Muy bien, vamos.- Stan parecía no querer correr más, pero luego recordó la apuesta que tuvo con Ford y su orgullo no le permitió parar.- ¡Sigamos! ¡Los chicos nos necesitan!

\- Aún no me has explicado sobre esa familia Noroeste, pero ahora que veo tienen una muy bonita casa.- dijo Ford mirando la mansión desde lejos.

\- ¡Luego te explicaré, deja de mirar esa mansión y vamos!- exclamó Stan.

Y ambos fueron al autobús para ir tras de los chicos, ¿Qué cosas ocurrirán? ¿Será que Dipper y Pacifica lograrán llevarse bien? ¿Ford y Stan los alcanzarán? Todo eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

-Stanley...

-¿Qué sucede Ford?

\- Si los chicos van adonde yo creo que van... ¡Están corriendo un peligro grave!

01000101 01110011 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110110 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110010 11000011 10100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101001 01101101 01100001 00101110


	4. Viaje al centro de la cueva - parte 1

\- Miren ahí chicos, ya puedo ver la cueva desde lejos.- dijo Dipper al ver esa enorme cueva, a ellos solo le faltaba una colina más para llegar a destino, pero la noche les estaba jugando una mala pasada, la oscuridad era mucha y había pocas farolas para iluminar, y ni hablar de las luces del carrito que apenas podían iluminarles el camino, lo que les dificultaba un poco el paso por lo cual empezaron a conducir un poco más lento. Durante el camino Dipper se puso a pensar en cómo poder aguantar a Pacifica durante toda la aventura, Mabel ya lo había dejado en claro, si no le tiene por lo menos un mínimo grado de paciencia entonces no se juntaría más con él, ignorarla sería una opción pero luego pensó '' _Mabel se daría cuenta de que la estoy ignorando_ '' y lo descartó, luego finalmente se decidió en tenerle paciencia, al menos un poquito.

\- ¿Cuanto falta? - dijo Pacifica quejándose de lo mucho que se tardaban.

\- Espera un poco, ya llegamos, que impaciente eres... rayos, casi ni se puede ver nada con esta oscuridad, Pacifica ¿Sigues con esa linterna que tenías?

\- Em... *revisa por sus bolsillos y no lo siente* Ay no, creo que lo olvidé en la mansión.

\- Lo que me faltaba, bien, solo voy a sacar la que tengo en mi mochila, espero que alumbre lo suficiente.- dijo Dipper.

Mientras Mabel, se había quedado dormida durante el camino hacia la cueva, estar mucho tiempo en el oscuro harían dormir a cualquiera, pero ni Dipper ni Pacifica podían pegar un ojo, el primero porque conducía y la segunda porque se estaba esforzando para poder conseguir algo de señal para su celular, finalmente les hacía falta solo una cosa, bajar por aquella colina que era peligrosa pues tenía curvas bastante pronunciadas, lo que les dificultaba el paso, por lo que Dipper tenía que estar frenando a cada rato.

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer primero en esa cueva?- preguntó Pacifica.

\- Primero hay que ver si hay vida en ese lugar, si son esas cosas de las que tu describiste habrá que tener cuidado, porque no parecen ser bastante amigables, en especial si hay más, así que habrá que defendernos.

\- ¿Y tenemos alguna especie de defensa o algo así? Digo, si es que lo necesitemos.

\- Bueno, tenemos algunas varas para golpearlos, no es lo más efectivos pero puede improvisar si les picas los ojos... digo, si es que lo tienen.

\- ¿Y qué hay que buscar?

\- Veremos si esas criaturas tienen la suficiente inteligencia como para tener su propio idioma, o si bien pueden entender nuestro lenguaje, lo que tenemos que buscar es ver si esas criaturas están en el diario destruido de mi tío Ford.

\- Ahhh, tú lo tienes que hacer oír aburrido.

\- No va a ser aburrido, ni que fuéramos a ir a un día de campo, lo que vamos a hacer es trabajo duro, lo que es tu tercera lección, si vas a obtener lo que quieres vas a tener que trabajar duro, no esperes a que te lo entreguen en bandeja de plata.

\- ...Ok.

Mabel logra despertarse, un poco cansada pero logró levantarse del todo, mira a Dipper y Pacifica discutir y les dice:

\- Oye Dipper ¿Qué te he dicho hace un rato? No quiero que discutas con Pacifica... por favor. -dijo somnolienta Mabel.

Dipper no tuvo más opción que callarse y tener que aguantarla a Pacifica por un buen rato, cuando se acercaban a la zona se encontraron con un cartel que estaba bastante oxidado, y la madera que la estaba sosteniendo estaba mohosa, decidieron parar por un rato para leer que decía pero no lograron hacerlo. El cartel decía '' ¡...eli...o! P...s...ilid...d de...a...osas sa...a...es.''

\- No logro descifrar que dice aquí. -dijo Dipper.- El cartel está muy oxidado para poder entenderlo, veamos si una de ustedes dos pueda lograr resolver que dice. *apunta al cartel*

\- Mmm, puede ser que diga ''¡Felino! Posibilidad de... ¿mariposas sanantes?''- Fue la respuesta de Mabel.

\- ...Eso...no tiene sentido Mabel, a ver tú Pacifica... ¿Lograste saber que dice?

\- Veamos...

\- Bien sigamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- ¡Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho lo que he leído!

\- Ah olvídalo, ignora lo que dije, si ni Mabel ni yo pudimos hacerlo imagino que ni tú tampoco podrás, va a ser una pérdida de tiempo, sigamos, ya estamos cerca.- dijo Dipper sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Pacifica en este punto también empezó a hartarse del comportamiento de Dipper, ella le estaba teniendo paciencia para poder llegar a un entendimiento, pero la paciencia ya se estaba empezando a irse en cuanto él le hizo eso.

\- Miren ya estamos cerca, vamos a parar por aquí.- dijo Dipper, el aparcó el carrito cerca de la entrada a la caverna.

El lugar era lúgubre, no se lograba ver nada por la noche la cima de ese lugar, por suerte Dipper y Mabel trajeron unas linternas, eran cuatro para ser más exactos, era por si se les perdía alguna y para poder iluminar más el lugar, Pacifica era la única que parecía no estar lista , no trajo nada para poder hacer la supervivencia, ni siquiera nada para comer...se podrán imaginar la cara de Dipper al enterarse de que Pacifica no llevaba nada encima, oh sí, no fue nada agradable su expresión de odio, pensaba que ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero no se puso a gritar de la rabia, en primera porque su hermana estaba ahí y en segunda porque si gritaba iba a despertar a los murciélagos que estaban posados en el techo, así que solo se limitó a tragar un poco de aire y exhalar como si estuviera expulsando todo el odio hacia afuera y luego dio una sonrisa falsa a Pacifica, mirándola con un desprecio total pero cubierto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dice.

\- Oh...Pacifica ¿Por qué no trajiste equipo de supervivencia o comida? Creí haberte dicho que lo trajeras...

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero me he olvidado el equipo de supervivencia con las prisas y eso, y tampoco pude traer comida porque no había nada que he podido traer.

-...*respirando furiosamente con la nariz y vuelve a exhalar*...Encantador, ok, podrás comer parte de mis provisiones *mira a Mabel* Muy bien Mabel, necesitamos ir los tres al fondo de la cueva, lo más profundo que podamos llegar, si encontramos vida hay que estar preparados, y quién sabe...puede que lleguemos a encontrar un tesoro. Y si dicen que este lugar trae mala suerte, pues estamos oficialmente malditos de por vida, así que hagamos que esto valga la pena chicas.

\- ¡Muy bien! Hagamos esto. - dijo motivada Mabel.- ¡Hay que comer!

\- ¡No, espera Mabel! No podemos comer todavía, los murciélagos pueden detectar el olor y nos pueden venir todos encima.

Pero de pronto, se oye una voz al interior de la cueva.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?! NO HE OÍDO VOCES HUMANAS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.

Dipper se alarma y las agarra a las dos chicas detrás de una roca, cuando Dipper subió para ver que cosa era, no fue nada agradable, era una especie de monstruo viscoso, que tenía dos piernas de ciervo y brazos humanos que caminaba a cuatro patas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una materia celeste grumosa y pegajosa y no tenía cabeza, solo un frío ojo grande cubriendo todo su cuello.

\- No...Hagan...un mínimo ruido. -dijo Dipper con el corazón en la garganta y en voz baja.

\- VAMOS HUMANOS, NO PUEDEN ESCONDERSE AHORA, LOS HE OÍDO...HA NO SER QUE SEAS TU MORTY HACIENDO UNA DE TUS TONTAS BROMAS DE VUELTA, ESPERA...ESAS VOCES NO SE OÍAN COMO MORTY.- decía esa horrible bestia, y a juzgar por lo que decía, habían más criaturas en ese lugar, Dipper no hacía ningún ruido.

\- AHH, SUPONGO QUE FUERON IMAGINACIONES MÍAS ¡TONTAS IMAGINACIONES, DEJEN DE HACERME BROMAS!- dijo esa criatura mientras se iba al interior oscuro de esa cueva, dejando a los tres chicos mudos al ver como semejantes cosas estaban en una cueva como esa.

\- Al parecer... esos rumores de que esta cueva de que dan mala suerte son falsas, no porque sepamos de la existencia de esas criaturas de las que tu nos contaste Pacifica,sino por el hecho de que tengamos buena suerte...de que esa cosa no nos haya encontrado.- dijo Dipper.

\- ...Que lindo monstruo.- dijo Mabel maravillada de aquella bestia.- ¿Te lo imaginas si tuviera anteojos? Solo le darían uno pero de una sola lente ¡Jajaja!

Pacifica se quedo asustada al solo ver a esa bestia, ella empezó a sentir paranoia, porque sintió que esa bestia ''la vio'' y le iba a ser muy difícil olvidarse de esa cosa, luego miró a los chicos y les preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes no están preocupados? ¿Han visto como era esa cosa?

\- Yo estoy más preocupado que tú, no sé qué cosa iba a hacernos ese monstruo, pero imagino que no va a ser bonito, la única aquí que no se preocupa es Mabel.

\- Pero... ¡¿Piensas seguir con esto?! Ya está, ya confirmamos que hay bestias aquí ¿Por qué no nos vamos antes de que nos encuentren y nos piensen comernos?

\- No vamos a detenernos en este punto, vamos a seguir a ese monstruo para ver adonde paramos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso enloqueciste!? ¡Quién sabe qué cosa pueden hacernos si nos agarran Dipper! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

\- ...Escucha, aunque me cueste decirlo, voy a tratar de defender a mi hermana y a ti si algo pasa, hay que seguir a esas bestias para poder saber más sobre ella, porque no me acuerdo si mi tío Ford escribió sobre ellos en alguna parte de sus diarios, voy a investigar un poco y luego hablaré con mi tío sobre esto, a ver si él sabe algo sobre ellos.

\- ...Espero que sepas lo que haces, ok, ya que se te hace imposible escucharme como siempre, voy a seguirte, pero a la primera cosa rara que pase me iré de aquí ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, no hay problema.

Y guiados con linternas, los tres fueron al fondo de la caverna a buscar a esa bestia ¿Qué cosas encontraran ahí? ¿Aquellos monstruos tendrán buenas intenciones? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

11000010 10100001 01011001 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01111001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100010 01100001 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01101110 01100001 00100001


	5. Viaje al centro de la cueva- parte 2

'' _Él tiene que estar loco_ '' - pensaba Pacifica de Dipper, le sorprendía su actitud ante semejante situación pero quien era ella para cuestionarlo, él se había cruzado con todas las criaturas y monstruos inimaginables, ya nada le asustaba.

Mientras avanzaban en la aterradora caverna, Dipper y Pacifica estaban sintiendo un mal presentimiento mientras caminaban más al fondo, Mabel en lo único en lo que se concentraba era de como los murciélagos podían sostenerse boca abajo. Él chico Pines se andaba aun seguía preguntándose si este lugar estaba en alguno de los diarios, pero no lograba recordar si esa cueva estaba en alguna sección en específico, como si su mente estuviera bloqueada por algún motivo y no pueda recordar absolutamente nada.

\- Si tan solo tuviera los diarios quizás tendría información sobre esas cosas- Se lamentaba el muchacho Pines, el quería investigar mas sobre esas cosas en aquella cueva, pero sabia del destino que habían tenido esos diarios ante Bill y no le quedaba de otra que investigarlos por el mismo.

Cuando seguían por el camino, Mabel había llevado a Pato consigo, ella creía que si Pato la ayudó una vez, lo va a volver a hacer, Dipper estaba un poco confundido ante eso ¿Cómo Mabel podía entender al cerdito? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué Pato sabía hablar telepáticamente? Resulta que Ford había creado un dispositivo para Mabel que resultaba ser un traductor para animales, lo hizo con cariño y ella no se negó ni un segundo, le resultaba fantástica la idea de poder hablar con Pato, y sí, su tío lo tenía desde hace años ese invento. Dipper no tenía problemas de que su hermana traiga al cerdo con ellos, pero adivinen quién no estaba de acuerdo...oh sí, la niña Noroeste.

\- ¿Por qué este sucio cerdo viene con nosotros?- dijo asqueada por Pato.

\- ¡Oye, no le hables de esa manera! Él sabe cuando hablan mal de él.- le dijo Mabel. - Pato ha estado en casi la mitad de nuestras aventuras y esta no será la excepción...*se queda un momento pensando* ¡Dejaré que lo lleves!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Se espanta Pacifica- ¡No llevaré a esa cosa conmigo! Este animal va a ensuciar mi vestido...

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Shhh!- gritó susurrante Dipper poniendo un dedo en su labio. - Dejen de hablar, pueden atraer la atención de esas criaturas... y Mabel, haz que Pato sea tu sombrero otra vez.

\- *Suspira fuerte* ¿¡Oíste eso Pato!? ¡Es hora de volver a tu modo sombrero de vueltaaa!- dicho esto, Mabel agarra a Pato y se lo pone en su cabeza y el cerdito se acuesta y empezó a dormir encima de ella.

\- Agradece que ese cerdo no se te haya acercado. - le dice Dipper a Pacifica.- Si no en este momento te estaría mordiendo el cabello.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Nah, olvídalo... aunque hubiera sido divertido ver eso, bueno ya, continuemos.- dijo el chico Pines y se dio vuelta.

\- Dipper...

Dipper giró confundido y la miro a Pacifica, se la veía algo molesta.

\- Sé que estas molesto conmigo, pero no quiero que me trates así durante todo el viaje, tengo mi paciencia pero no quiero que se me agote si tienes que maltratarme a cada momento, puedes disimularlo bien sin que tu hermana se de cuenta, pero sé bien que aún sigues teniendo rencor hacia mi y no voy a tener que aguantar tu berrinche una vez más... ¿Me oíste?

Dipper quedo mudo cuando Pacifica terminó de hablar, pero no porque le había sacado las palabras de la boca, sino porque se estaba enfadando bastante con ella, Pacifica le había ofrecido ese servicio y según él, ella no merecía que lo tratara así, incluso después de aquel... suceso que tuvieron ellos dos después de salvar la mansión,me parece que alguien se esta volviendo alguien peor que ella ¿No creen? pero esa es una historia para otro rato, los chicos tienen que conocer a unas bestias más en aquel sombrío lugar.

Durante ese largo camino, al fin logran ver algo raro en aquel lugar, eran escrituras por parte de aquellas criaturas en esa cueva, Dipper quedó bastante maravillado al ver esto, pudo ver que había rastros de una civilización en esa enorme y larga cueva. Aunque las escrituras se veían absolutamente ilógicas para él, extrañaba la ausencia de Ford para que el pueda ver y buscarles algún significado.

\- Aquí hay una especie de dibujos... ¿Pero por qué hay sombreros aquí?- dijo Dipper muy extrañado.

En sí, aquellos dibujos eran bastante raros, parecían ser hombres bailando con unas espadas viendo algunos ''sombreros'' que al parecer en el dibujo estaban volando, algo que a Dipper no le costó mucho tiempo descifrar de que se trataban esas cosas voladoras, y no eran sombreros... sino algo más.

\- Estos dibujos representan a... ¿Alienígenas? Estoy seguro de que si Soos ve esto le va a gustar demasiado ¿Pero que significan?

\- Debe ser que esas cosas ¿Eran alienígenas?- dijo Mabel.

\- Probablemente sea eso, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué hablaban nuestro idioma, y hablaban gritando, era bastante irritable para mis oídos.

\- Ah, por favor - dijo Pacifica. - es obvio que esas cosas no eran extraterrestres, si en realidad hubieran sido unos, ya nos habrían detectado.

\- ...Veo que sabes algo sobre extraterrestres Pacifica ¿Algo más que quieras contarnos?

\- *Se sonroja por vergüenza* ¡N-no es que yo sepa! Solo era una suposición...es todo.

\- Ah, ok. Pero si no son extraterrestres, deben ser mutantes, originados por algún tipo de monstruo, o por la radiación, aunque es algo poco probable. -

Mientras tanto, Ford y Stan llegaron a la caverna, el primero era el que se mostraba más preocupado por la situación, pues él cuando era un seguidor de Bill, le tocó una vez ir tras ese lugar, su artículo sobre ese lugar lo había escrito en el diario número 2, pero al parecer Dipper no le había prestado atención ante eso, debido a que las criaturas de las que su tío hablaba, no describió con detalle en que lugar se hallaban, quizás era por eso la falta de atención.

De repente, los chicos oyen voces del otro lado de la pared de la cueva, se alarman pues piensan que aquellos monstruos se estaban acercando, pero para su alivio solo eran voces en la pared. Dipper acercó su oído para ver si podía escuchar algo. Se oían a dos...luego a cuatro...luego a una gran cantidad, como si hubiera una especie de reunión, debido al tono de voces que el oía, se podía imaginar a las criaturas más horribles que pueden haber del otro lado.

\- ¡HOY SE NOS HA INFORMADO DE QUE UN GRUPO DE NIÑOS HUMANOS HAN ESTADO EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡QUEREMOS SABER SI NO NOS ESTÁN MINTIENDO!- se oía una voz de la que por la manera en la que hablaba parecía ser el líder de ese grupo.

\- ¡Shhh! Chicas, escuchen parecen que están hablando de nosotros. - dijo Dipper, pidiendoles también que escuchen del otro lado de la pared.

\- NO SABEMOS SI LOS QUE NOS DIJERON ESTO ES CIERTO, LO QUE NOS CONTARON DICEN SER DOS NIÑAS HUMANAS Y UN CHICO CON UNA GORRA DE PINO, HAY QUE AGARRARLOS ¡BUSQUEN EN CADA LUGAR DE LA CAVERNA! NO HAY QUE DESPERDICIAR LA COMIDA, NO TENEMOS HUMANOS QUE VENGAN AQUÍ EN MUCHO TIEMPO.

Dipper sintió un polar frío en la espina, esas cosas pensaban capturarlo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Hay que huir de aquí! ¡Rayos! Pensé que esto solo era una exploración rápida ¡Salgamos de aquí!

\- ¡MIREN! ¡AHÍ ESTÁN! ¡ERA CIERTO! ¡ERA CIERTO!- gritó un monstruo que era una especie de araña gigante con cara de perro.

\- BIEN ¿Y QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO KEVIN? ¡VE TRAS ELLOS!

Y los chicos salieron corriendo despavoridos del lugar, la desesperación y la tensión del momento se hacía fuerte a cada minuto, pero naturalmente la araña era más veloz que ellos, por lo que no le costó acercarse a ellos y atraparlos en una sedosa telaraña.

\- ¡JAJAJA! LOS TENEMOS, LOS TENEMOS. - dijo la criatura Kevin en tono burlesco.

\- ¡No no no! ¡Esto está mal! - dijo Pacifica muy asustada. - ¡Dipper! ¡Haz algo!

\- ¡¿Y qué te piensas que estoy haciendo?! No se preocupen, las sacaré de aquí.

\- NO SE MUEVAN MUCHO, A ESE TIPO DE INVITADOS NO LE AGRADAN AL LÍDER.

\- ¡¿Eso que importa?! ¡No queremos ir con tu líder!

\- ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NUESTRO LÍDER QUERRÁ VERLOS, JEJE.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - se oyó una voz en la lejanía.- ¡No permitiré que les toquen un pelo!- en efecto ese era Ford.

\- Sí...*agitado*... será mejor que te prepares...*agitado*... cara de chihuahua... te vamos a...patear... ese trasero de araña- Y Stan vino con él.

¿Qué es lo que pasará con los chicos? ¿Acaso Ford encontrará una forma de parar a aquellas bestias? ¿Quién es el líder? Esto, como ustedes ya deben saber, será en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

11000010 10100001 01011001 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01111001 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100010 01100001 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01101110 01100001 00100001


	6. El pasado de ambos I

\- ¡Deja a esos dos chicos en paz, asquerosa criatura!- gritó Stanford a lo lejos pero logrando ver a los chicos.

\- ¡TÍO FORD! ¡Viniste! - gritaron Dipper y Mabel al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Después de esto tendremos una charla muchachos, en especial contigo Dipper! ¡Pero será en otro momento! - dijo Ford, al parecer estaba un poco molesto pero a la vez preocupado por los chicos.

Pero luego la araña gigante se alarma por Ford por alguna razón y huye, llevándose a Dipper y a Mabel.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡TIOOO!...- gritaron los chicos y se oye silencio.

\- ¡HEY! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ ASQUEROSA ARAÑA!

\- Her...hermano ¿Cómo... vamos a poder... vencer a estas cosas llenas... de baba?

Ford empezó a recordar como era para poder vencer a esas bestias, se puso a pensar un poco y luego se le ocurrió una idea, y se lo contó a Stan.

\- ¡Stanley! ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez cuando eramos niños cuando encontramos todo ese grupo de telarañas en el barco?

\- Ah sí, Jajajaja, recuerdo como gritaste esa vez.

\- *se avergüenza y se enoja* ¡Ese no es el asunto del que estoy hablando! A lo que me refiero es ¿No te acuerdas de como hicimos para deshacernos de esas arañas y las telarañas?

\- Bueno... Las prendimos... ¿¡FUEGO!? ¿¡Qué piensas hacer!?

\- SHHHH... silencio Stanley.

\- ¡No me quiero callar! ¡¿Y qué hay de los chicos?! ¡Ellos también están con esa araña bobo!

\- No te preocupes, tengo una pistola que si bien no lanza fuego, lanza ondas de calor que podrán aflojar esas telarañas, y no te preocupes de los chicos, está preciosa no les hará nada porque solo se ajusta hasta la temperatura de 40º grados.

\- ¿Y crees que ellos no les hará nada con una temperatura tan alta?

\- Si no logró apuntarles a ellos no sentirán nada más que una sensación caliente, como si te estuvieran cubriendo con una manta.

\- Ahhh... *suspira* Bien, inténtalo, pero si le llegas a hacer algo te voy a dar unos buenos coscorrones en la cabeza.

\- ...*sonríe* Trato hecho.

\- Agghh, detesto cuando estás muy seguro de las cosas. - dijo Stan enojado, y ambos fueron a hacia lo que quedaba de esa caverna para ir a ver adonde esa Araña-perro mandó a Dipper, Mabel y Pacifica.

Mientras tanto, mientras esa bestia se los llevaba arriba acostados en su abdomen, Dipper estaba pensando en que poder hacer mientras estaba intentando sacarse esa seda de araña de encima. Mabel se estaba imaginando a una araña tejiendo de una manera literal una telaraña. Mientras que Pacifica... al parecer estaba desarrollando Aracnofobia porque sentía el pelo de ella en su espalda y estaba sintiendo el peor de los ascos posibles, por algo de suerte no vomitó.

\- Q-que... ¡ASCOOO! - gritaba Pacifica mientras que por poco lloraba pero no lo hizo, solo se oía como gritaba, Dipper tenía la paciencia casi imposible, por lo que le enfurecía que Pacifica estuviera gritando.

\- ¡Pacifica por favor! ¡Deja de gritar por un rato!

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa!- se enoja Pacifica.

\- ¿¡LA MÍA!? ¿¡Y DE QUIÉN FUE LA IDEA EN PRIMER LUGAR DE VENIR A ESTE LUGAR!? ¡Tú eres la única culpable de traernos aquí!

\- Y tú eres el único que no ha hecho nada en este viaje más que molestarme, eres un tonto que no supera las cosas.

\- ...*furioso* ¿Qué?

\- Sí, solo tú eres el que me ha estado gritando y tratado mal sin que hayas considerado de que yo ya cambié desde aquel día que me ayudaste a salvar a la mansión...y salvarme a mi. Pero lo que tu has hecho hoy es muy despreciable, yo solo quise recibirte bien haber si tenías algo para contarme...

\- ¡¿ALGO PARA CONTARTE?! ¡¿DESPRECIABLE?!- Dipper la interrumpe- ¡Si tu lo único que me llegaste a hacerme desde el día en que te conocí fue causarme bastantes problemas, ya tuve suficiente con aquel desastre que me provocaste hace un año y ahora vienes y me convences de mandarme a este lugar donde nuestras vidas peligran, y luego es a mí a quién llamas despreciable ¡Vete al diablo Pacifica!- dijo Dipper para terminar la conversación. Pacifica en ese punto, no aguanto más y se puso a llorar amargamente en silencio. Dipper no era la excepción, él... no quería decir esas palabras, se le soltaron algunas palabras que no quería decir y se sintió un miserable, ni decir como estaba Mabel, ella pensaba interrumpirlos con eso de la promesa, pero ella creía que si hablaban arreglarían sus diferencias, pero no, en vez de eso todo se malogró.

\- MUY BIEN HUMANOS, YA LLEGAMOS HACIA DONDE ESTÁ EL LÍDER ¿QUIEREN QUE LES AYUDE A BAJAR?- dijo esa bestia.

\- Como sea... -dijo Dipper deprimido.

La criatura lo agarró a Dipper, apenas él se bajo al suelo se fue caminando hacia el oscuro, se sentía muy culpable por lo que le hizo a Pacifica, mientras terminó de bajar a Mabel, quién rápidamente fue al lado de Dipper, la araña se percató de que la Noroeste estaba llorando así que la agarró con sus patas y la acercó a la cara.

\- ¿QUÉ PASA NIÑA HUMANA? ¿POR QUÉ LLORAS? ¿ACASO TE TENGO MIEDO?

\- *se limpia un poco los ojos*...Debo admitir que asustas mucho, pero no es por eso que lloro, si no por otra cosa.

\- OHHH... ¿Y DE QUÉ ES? ES BUENO QUE COMPARTAS TUS PENSAMIENTOS CON ALGUIEN. - dijo la araña, se mostró bastante interesada en Pacifica, y la estaba tratando más bien en 5 minutos que Dipper en 3 horas de ida.

\- No, no es nada, no te interesaría.

\- OHHH, VAMOS, DÍMELO...

\- *se sigue secando las lágrimas* Está bien, te lo diré...

Mientras tanto abajo, Mabel quería explicaciones a Dipper por ese estallido de furia que había sucedido.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué explotaste así de repente en contra de Pacifica? Dipper, quiero saberlo, porque yo me acuerdo que aquella vez en la que nos fuimos de Gravity Falls seguías con esa misma expresión de furia como la que hace una cabra cuando le quitas su lata ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Pacifica? Quiero saberlo...

\- Así que quieres saberlo... dime ¿Qué cosa cambiará si yo te cuento lo que pasó?

\- ...Mi apoyo. Porque si te comportas como un necio con Pacifica y no sé por qué, creo que me iría de lado de ella.

\- Ah... está bien, te lo contaré, va a ser bastante... revelador lo que te voy a contar *se sonroja* así que más te vale que estés lista.

\- No te preocupes ¡Soy todo oídos!

\- Ok... eso quería oír. Bien lo que pasó fue que...

~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK DE LO SUCEDIDO (Según Dipper)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Muchas semanas siguientes después de aquella revuelta sobre el asunto del leñador y solo dos semanas de haber conocido a su otro tío, Dipper empezó a saber más de la familia Noroeste y de su asquerosa historia, pero luego empezó a entender que no todos de esa familia eran así, Pacifica para él era un buen ejemplo más que nada, porque él había captado que ella, más allá de los lujos que tenía, ella estaba sufriendo por dentro. Él ya se llevaba de maravilla con Pacifica, ella incluso lo venía a visitar de vez en cuando, se escapaba de casa por las ventanas usando sabanas como cuerdas cuando nadie veía o cuando los guardias estaban de turno para poder almorzar. Durante ese largo período de tiempo los que no se daban cuenta de ese simple método de escape eran sus padres. Pero Pacifica no era tonta, ella se llevaba las sabanas consigo y encerraba su habitación con cerradura desde adentro para que nadie pueda entrar y si tenía que escapar era por un lunes a las 17:45 o los jueves a las 20:15, ya que eran los únicos días en la que los guardias podían almorzar, y cuando lo hacía ,todo era un éxito, nunca había habido una ocasión en la que la descubrieran._

 _Volviendo al tema con Dipper, ellos ya se podían considerar los mejores amigos, porque ellos se tenían tantas cosas que contarse ya que se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Hasta llegaron al punto de pasarse los números de teléfono para poder hablarse entre ellos, eso sí, sin que el padre de Pacifica se diera cuenta, hablaba con él en las noches, había ocasiones en la que se quedaban hasta la madrugada hablando. Ellos hablaban cosa tras cosa, tras cosa, y cuando se despedían, era con un ''hasta luego ;)'' y terminaban la noche, Dipper se ponía a hablar con Mabel después de eso, pero no de Pacifica, sino de otras cosas, como las cosas que pasaron en su día o que había de darle de comer a pato para mañana. Pacifica, por el otro lado, se acostaba y se dormía, ella no tenía nadie más con quién hablar esas noches, a veces se ponía sus auriculares y se ponía a escuchar música hasta quedarse dormida o encendía su televisor para mirar series animadas (sí, es un secreto de ella, adora los dibujos animados pero no quiere confesar eso por temor a parecer ante todos como alguien infantil). Y en las ocasiones que visitaba a Dipper, existían varias posibilidades de aventura si estaba al lado de él. A veces se sentaban por la mesa del negocio de la cabaña para conversar por largos períodos de tiempo. Durante un día, le había dicho las cosas que el había visto y hecho, pero prefirió reservarse aquellos asuntos de Bill, era un secreto bastante personal y oscuro que no podía decírselo a nadie que no fuera de la familia o sus amigos más cercanos, pero logró contarle una mayoría de cosas._

 _Bueno, con el preámbulo ya hecho, veremos que fue lo que pasó con el asunto de que Dipper y Pacifica han hecho tantas vueltas a lo largo de esta historia y no se ha dicho nada._

 _Ocurrió un día bastante frío, acababa de nevar sobre la cabaña y las llamas de la fogata con algo de suerte lograban arder un poco, ya se pueden imaginar el frío atroz que había sobre la cabaña, Stan había salido para conseguir un poco de leña y aceite para poder tener algo para calentarse, Ford estaba cubierto de una manta dormido en un sillón. Wendy estaba vestida con un abrigo bastante cómodo de color marrón con un gorro con orejeras y una bufanda, apenas se podía ver algo de su piel. En cuanto a Soos, él estaba abrigado con 3 suéteres que le había hecho su abuela, no se podía quejar exceptuando que no podía moverse muy bien. En cuanto a los gemelos Pines tenían bastante frío en sus cuartos, por lo cual bajaron a ver como estaban las cosas, Dipper se le acercó a Ford para que haga algo con el frío, ya que si su tío podía crear cualquier cosa iba a poder por lo menos hacer un calefactor decente, eso ayudaría bastante para la cabaña._

 _\- Por favor tío, hazlo._

 _\- Mmmm, está bien, justo tenía equipado algo para situaciones así, acompáñame._

 _(En el laboratorio)_

 _\- Mira, esta pistola...*le apunta*_

 _\- ¡AH!_

 _\- Ah vamos, no te asustes Dipper, no pensaría jamás apuntarte a ti, toma, esta pistola dispara ondas de calor, soporta solo hasta los 40º grados. Podrá aguantar para alentar toda la casa, si la apuntas a un vidrio será más rápido._

 _\- ¡Wow, gracias! ¿Y cuando la hiciste?_

 _\- Ah, ya ni recuerdo la verdad, la hice hace mucho tiempo, en aquella dimensión de Bill, las cosas eran demasiado complicadas, la temperatura descendía bastante algunas veces por lo que creé esta pistola a base de un motor de un horno de cocina que había encontrado, para mi suerte ese motor todavía funcionaba, bueno, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer con ella. Ah y una cosa más, no trates de apuntarle a nadie con eso ¿Está bien?_

 _\- Ok ¡Gracias tío!- dijo Dipper emocionado por probar esa pistola._

 _Pero luego cuando subía por las escaleras, el celular de Dipper sonó y luego noto que era Pacifica y lo estaba llamando. Se fue corriendo a su habitación y atendió la llamada._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?_

 _\- No Dipper, estaba pensando si podía ir a tu casa en cuanto deje de nevar._

 _\- ¡No! ¿Estás loca? Te vas a perder en medio de la nieve y no quiero que te pase nada, puedes venir en los días en la que la nieve ya haya bajado, tienes que esperar un poco, además tus padres se pueden sospechar de ti si te ven que te la pasas todo el tiempo en tu cuarto, sé que esto lo odias, pero tendrás que pasar tiempo con ellos._

 _\- *suspira* Está bien, supongo que tienes razón *se oyen pasos y se alarma* ¡Es mi padre, tengo que cortar!_

 _\- Bien, nos vemos._

 _Estaba empezando a dejar de nevar, lo que solo iba a dejar una fría noche de invierno en la cabaña, los chicos después de probar la pistola de Ford ya estaban cómodos en su cama. Dipper se sentía extraño, ya había terminado de superar a Wendy y estaba en plena etapa de conocer a alguien más en su vida, apenas pensó en esto y mezclándo por la reciente amistad que estaba teniendo con Pacifica, dio su primera voz de que estaba enamorado._

 _\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó mientras se cubría la cara con una almohada.- Nononononono, no puede ser, no puede ser posible. NOOOoooo._

 _\- Dipper ¿Qué pasa? No puedo dormir si gritas a cada rato.- dijo Mabel casi adormilada._

-Creo... que me he enamorado de...Pacifica...

ol jfv hrvmgvh hlm nzirklhzh elnrgzmwl vm gf vhg nztl


	7. El pasado de ambos II

- _*suspira fuerte* ¡¿TE ENAMORASTE DE QUIÉN...? ¿ACASO ESCUCHÉ BIEN? -dijo Mabel muy emocionada con lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _\- No te pongas así Mabel, nada está confirmado aún, lo que dije solo era una posibilidad._

 _\- ¡Pero yo lo escuché bien! ¡Te enamoraste de Pacifica! ¿Cuando organizan la boda tortolos? ¡Jajajaja!_

 _\- ¡MABEL! Deja de burlarte, esto es algo serio para mi. Hace días que yo ya superé a Wendy en cuanto a su rechazo, es algo raro que vuelva a enamorarme días después._

 _\- ¿Puede ser que Wendy no haya sido tu Cenicienta después de todo?_

 _\- Al parecer no... Pero no quiero volver a sufrir por algo tan tonto como el amor nunca más así que ni caeré tan bajo como para hablar de eso con Pacifica a estas alturas, que quede como una amistad, nada más._

 _\- Ohhh, yo que me había emocionado Dipper ¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?_

 _\- Porque al parecer lo difícil es la parte más sencilla para que esté feliz._

 _Después de esa revelación a su hermana, los dos se fueron a dormir, Mabel quedó sorprendida con esa sorpresa que le había dicho su hermano hacía rato, lo que le hizo que le costara pegar un ojo durante toda la noche, en cuanto a Dipper, estaba ahogado en un mar de pensamientos y luego tuvo un mal presagio ¿Mabel se lo estaría por decir a Pacifica si ella volvería a aparecer por la cabaña? Empezó a tener una paranoia terrible, casi peores que las que tenía con Bill en ese tiempo. Temía que si su hermana le contaba todo a Pacifica y ella no sentía lo mismo que él, todo se iría al garete. Dipper se levantó de su cama y se le acercó a Mabel para levantarla._

 _\- Mabel... pss... ¡Mabel! - dijo susurrando Dipper._

 _\- Oaahhh...*bosteza*¿Ahora qué Dipper? Es de madrugada._

 _\- Escúchame, no se lo vayas a decir a Pacifica en cuanto sea el momento, solo yo se lo puedo decir ¡Por favor no se lo vayas a decir!_

 _\- Descuida, tendré la boca tan cerrada como Pato cuando no quiere comer avena con vegetales._

 _\- Ok, me alegra que lo entendieras, *se alivia* buenas noches._

 _Al día siguiente, el tiempo seguía igual que la noche anterior con la diferencia de que ahora no nevaba pero el cielo seguía cubierto de suaves nubes y con el frío un poco más calmado. La mañana era un poco dura en aquel entonces, los gemelos se levantaron para desayunar, Dipper aún seguía un poco perturbado por ese pensamiento que tuvo ayer y le surgió un gran dilema ¿Como podía ahora mirar a Pacifica a la cara? Era obvio que él estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, y era claro que se iba a incomodar si llegaban a tener algún encuentro o al menos establecer una conversación con ella. Tenía que pensar las cosas parte por parte porque si no, todo sería un auténtico desastre. Mientras tanto, Mabel en lo único que pensaba en como iba a ir vestida para la salida que iba a tener con Grenda y Candy dentro de unas horas._

 _\- ¡Miren lo que conseguí de descuento en la tienda! ¡Tres kilos de helado! - apareció Stan con dos bolsas en sus manos._

 _\- *Suspira fuerte* ¡Heladooo!- gritó Mabel con la mayor alegría posible._

 _\- ¿Qué me dices Dipper? ¿Te gustaría comer helado?- le dice Stan a Dipper quien lo nota un poco distraído._

 _\- Está bien tío..._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? Se te ve algo desanimado._

 _\- No, no es nada._

 _\- Ok, si tu lo dices ¡Mira! Este es de granizado, tu favorito._

 _\- Oh, gracias tío._

 _Después de comer el helado, Dipper decide abrigarse y salir al frío atroz en el bosque, se quedó sentado mirando su celular...esperando algún mensaje de ella. De repente, apareció su primer amor con unas cañas para pescar._

 _\- Hola Dipper ¿Qué haces en este frío horrible? ¿No sabes que las manos se te pueden congelar y se te tendrán que amputar los dedos verdad?_

 _\- Sí, lo sé, es que estoy esperando a alguien, por cierto ¿Para qué son esas cañas de pescar que traes?_

 _\- Ah, esto, es que según mi papá los peces aparecen más constantemente cuando recién nieva, creo que dijo que nadaban para calentarse o algo así, tu ya lo conoces... ¡Espera espera espera! *dijo con una sonrisa* ¿A quién esperas?_

 _\- ¿Eh? *se pone nervioso* ¡No no! ¡No es que este esperando a alguien! No era lo que quería decir, es que estoy esperando el mensaje de alguien._

 _\- ¿Y porque no lo esperas adentro? Hace mucho frío aquí._

- _No, es que voy a salir con el tío Stan y Mabel a la ciudad, iremos a hacer una de las actividades favoritas de Mabel, el parque de diversiones, aunque la verdad no estoy seguro de que alguna de las atracciones funcionen por la fuerte nevada que hubo anoche, creo que todavía algunos juegos deben estar congelados. *se le ocurre una idea* Hey ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Haremos buena compañía si vienes._

\- _Oh... me encantaría amiguito pero... ya te lo dije, tengo que acompañar a mi papá hacia el lago. Será otro día ¿Te parece?_

- _Ah... ok *se decepciona un poco* Bueno, te guardaré un poco de los caramelos de golosina._

\- _*sonríe* De acuerdo, pero trata de conseguirme la mayoría de chocolate ¿Ok?_

- _*se ríe* Está bien._

- _Y por cierto Dipper *se le acerca* Quiero conocer a tu novia._

\- _*se sonroja* ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿D-De qué hablas?_

\- _¡Jajajaja! ¡No te pongas así! Solo estaba bromeando contigo, bueno, nos vemos más tarde Dip._

\- . _..Adiós Wendy._

 _Y con ese hermoso cabello anaranjado moviéndose por el viento, Wendy se va a la camioneta en donde estaba su padre esperándola. Y ya viendo la camioneta irse, el joven Dipper luego mira al suelo, y después de pensarlo un rato, se dijo a sí mismo de que iba a buscar a otra mujer de la cual enamorarse, una promesa algo innecesaria, pero la hizo, pero luego de hacer esa promesa, de vuelta se acordó de Pacifica y le surgió un ''aterrador'' presagio ¿Y si era ella? ¿Y si era ella la chica con la que siempre soñó? Las señales según él eran muy claras, Wendy y aquel rechazo que ellos tuvieron, que él haya descubierto que Pacifica no era tan desgraciada como pensaba y que supiera que ella tiene un corazón bastante blando y el hecho de que ellos se hayan hecho amigos a una velocidad imposible lo hizo creer que por allá arriba le habían dado una segunda oportunidad en el amor. Pero... ¿Por qué Pacifica?_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK DE LO SUCEDIDO_ (Según Pacifica)

 _Era la noche en la lujosa mansión de los Noroeste, la familia se estaba preparando para la cena, el sr. Noroeste les había dicho a los chefs que hagan todo un banquete para la noche, y tenían que hacerlo perfectamente bien o sino alguno iba a ser despedido esa noche. Pacifica bajo con un lindo vestido de color morado, era casi igual al que había usado en aquella fiesta salvo con algunos detalles menores. Se la veía un poco calmada, mejor dicho, tenía la misma actitud de siempre, menos la de ser altanera, esa Pacifica murió hace mucho tiempo, sino que tenía una mirada calmada. Aún su padre estaba enfadado con ella por lo sucedido, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra en toda la semana. Pero a Pacifica eso no le importaba en absoluto, ella no estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo y le hizo un favor a su padre al dejar que esa gente entrara a su mansión a celebrar, por eso no quería disculparse, si era castigada solo le sacaban cosas materiales y se quedaba encerrada en su habitación, nada realmente importante que perder. Por eso ella desde esa noche lo que siempre ocultaba cuando su padre observaba era su celular, la única cosa que ella temía mucho perder era su celular y por muchas razones, por la cantidad de música de Paramore que tenía, las fotos y selfies que ella se había hecho...y también porque ella tenía el número de Dipper, y ella no quería que su padre se enterara de que ella lo tenía agendado. Ella lo ocultaba debajo de la cama pues sabía que el ponerlo abajo de su almohada era bastante predecible y trillado, así que para ocultarlo bien, lo puso por absoluta seguridad. Ella bajó por las escaleras en silencio, entró al comedor como si fuera un día normal, y se sentó a comer, bajo la mirada de su padre y de su madre también, el ambiente que se sentía en el aire era nocivo, y no cualquiera aguantaría la situación en la que ella estaba, sintiéndose vigilada todo el tiempo, sin la capacidad para reaccionar por su cuenta._

 _Durante la cena, Pacifica se estaba sintiendo incómoda, como si no encajara en ese lugar, era la primera vez que ella se sentía así con su familia, pero ella nada podía hacer, ella tenía que lidiar con el castigo que le habían puesto sus padres, un castigo algo duro, no podía salir de la casa durante tres meses. Por lo que solo podía hablar con Dipper a través de su teléfono y esas salidas que se habían dicho quedaron pospuestas para otra ocasión. Aprovechando que su padre no estaba viendo puso su cabeza para abajo para sacar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a Dipper junto a una foto que cuidadosamente le tomó a su mesa del comedor._

 _'' Ando aburrida, mis padres aún me tienen cautiva como un animal aquí''. Decía ese mensaje, no tardaría mucho para que llegara la respuesta._

 _''Vaya, al parecer estas en una situación de silencio incómodo xD Trata de conservar la calma y no trates de hacer enojar a tu padre, la situación se pondría mucho más difícil de la que está.''_

 _''¿Tu crees? Ya no me importa lo que mi padre piense sobre mí, ahora intentaré ser alguien libre, eso lo aprendí de ti claro está.''_

 _''¿En serio? Me siento un poco halagado xD Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo que hacer unas cosas, cuídate.''_

 _Se quedó en silencio un rato mirando a la última frase, y finalmente terminó la conversación con ''Tú también.''_

''xlmxvwv vo wvhvl''


End file.
